militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Waray (LC-288)
|Ship flag = |Ship name = [[HMAS Betano (L 133)|HMAS Betano]] |Ship registry = |Ship route = |Ship builder = Walkers Limited (Maryborough, Queensland, Australia) |Ship ordered = |Ship awarded = |Ship original cost = |Ship yard number = |Ship way number = |Ship laid down = September 1972 |Ship launched = 5 December 1972 |Ship sponsor = |Ship christened = |Ship completed = |Ship acquired = |Ship commissioned = 8 February 1974 |Ship recommissioned = |Ship decommissioned = 12 December 2012 |Ship struck = |Ship fate = transferred to Philippine Navy. |Ship badge = }} |module2= |Ship name = BRP Waray |Ship namesake = Waray people, a Filipino ethnic group located in the eastern Visayas islands of Leyte and Samar, Philippines |Ship owner = |Ship operator = Philippine Navy |Ship registry = |Ship route = |Ship ordered = |Ship awarded = |Ship original cost = |Ship yard number = |Ship way number = |Ship laid down = |Ship launched = |Ship sponsor = |Ship christened = |Ship completed = |Ship acquired = 2016 |Ship commissioned = 1 June 2016 |Ship decommissioned = |Ship recommissioned = |Ship maiden voyage = |Ship in service = |Ship out of service = |Ship renamed = |Ship reclassified = |Ship refit = |Ship struck = |Ship reinstated = |Ship identification = |Ship motto = |Ship nickname = |Ship honours = |Ship honors = |Ship captured = |Ship fate = |Ship status = |Ship notes = |Ship badge = }} |module3= | Ship beam = | Ship height = | Ship draft = | Ship depth = | Ship hold depth = | Ship decks = | Ship deck clearance = | Ship ramps = | Ship ice class = | Ship power = | Ship propulsion = * 2 × General Motors Detroit 6–71 diesel motors (original) 2 × Caterpillar 3406E diesel engines (RAN since 2005) | Ship sail plan = | Ship speed = | Ship range = * unladen with 175 tons of cargo | Ship endurance = | Ship test depth = | Ship boats = | Ship capacity = 180 tons of cargo | Ship troops = | Ship complement = 16 | Ship crew = | Ship time to activate = | Ship sensors = Racal Decca Bridgemaster I-band navigational radar | Ship EW = | Ship armament = two machine guns | Ship armour = | Ship armor = | Ship aircraft = | Ship aircraft facilities = | Ship notes = }} }} The BRP Waray (LC-288) is a heavy landing craft of the Philippine Navy. From 1972 to 2012, it was known as and served the Royal Australian Navy. which was decommissioned on December 2012, stored until it was sold by the Australian government to the Philippine Navy to assist in improving the country's Humaritarian and Disaster Relief capabilities. Prior to commissioning with the Philippine Navy, the ship, together with the former [[HMAS Balikpapan (L 126)|HMAS Balikpapan]] and [[HMAS Wewak (L 130)|HMAS Wewak]], underwent refurbishing, refit, and servicing works in Cebu for a few month. The ship was commissioned to Philippine Navy, together with 2 other sisterships and a new landing platform dock, on 1 June 2016 in Manila. See also * HMAS Betano (L 133) * List of ships of the Philippine Navy References External links *Philippine Navy Official website *Naming and Code Designation of PN Ships Category:Landing craft Category:Philippine Navy Category:Royal Australian Navy Category:1972 ships